<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 - Day 6: Sensory Deprivation (Crossmare, Hurt/Comfort, SFW) by yastaghr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861017">Kinktober 2020 - Day 6: Sensory Deprivation (Crossmare, Hurt/Comfort, SFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr'>yastaghr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autophobia, Blood, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Crossmare - Freeform, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, No Smut, Poor Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, bad ink, fear of being alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross has autophobia, and sensory deprivation is just about the worst torture you could make for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crossmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020 - Day 6: Sensory Deprivation (Crossmare, Hurt/Comfort, SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got approval from the insurance! I start the medicine tonight and it should kick in sometime in the next month.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross had long since given up screaming. It was clear that either the walls of this box were too thick for anyone to hear him, it was spelled, or the people that could hear didn’t care. Given the track record in his life it wouldn’t surprise him if it was the last one. He wasn’t someone worth caring about, was he?</p><p>The box (or chest?) he was in was about 4’x2.5’x2.5’. That was way too small to lay out flat. He was forced to curl up almost completely into a ball! He couldn’t really tell as accurately side to side or up and down, but he had at least 2” of room to spare. It was padded with some kind of jelly-like substance that made him feel like he was floating. No outside smells, sights, or sounds penetrated the chest. He couldn’t even feel his own clothes - whoever had put him in here had removed them. It was like he didn’t exist. It was like HE DIDN’T EXI-</p><p>The lid to the box flew open and bounced against the outside of the box, shaking the whole thing and making Cross tremble. Familiar tentacles cradled his shaking body and lifted him out into the bright, smelly, goopy, loud world that lived outside the box. He slapped his hands over his acoustic meatuses as he was overwhelmed. </p><p>Then a familiar aura siphoned away his fear and overwhelm like it was medicine out of a bottle. The removal of it didn’t cause him instant relief, but the feeling of the teeth against his own did. He pressed back and clung to Nightmare tightly, trying to keep his tears from flowing. The Guardian of Negativity chuckled and started walking away. His footsteps were far more wet than usual, and Cross made the mistake of looking down. He didn’t throw up. That response to blood had long since been trained out of him. He actually felt… safe?</p><p>“Don’t worry, Criss-Cross. They won’t take you away from me ever again. I’ve marked this universe for Error’s attention. Not even a RESET will bring their asses back for long. No one makes my boys that terrified without their consent and gets away with it,” Cross looked at him emptily. Nightmare chuckled. “I could feel the taste of thoughts, Crossy. There was no way you would feel that desperate if you had any choice in what was happening. Now, tell me who else you told of your autophobia? Because someone could not have crafted a worse torture for you if they had tried. I highly doubt this was without deliberate design. So, who?”</p><p>Cross gulped and muttered something just under his breath. One of Nightmare’s tentacles delicately lifted his chin. “Tell me who hurt you, Cross. I will make them regret it.”</p><p>“Ink is the only other one who knows,” Cross whispered. </p><p>Nightmare purred. “Then I know just who to send after him. Error’s Anti-Void is his greatest fear. I’m sure I can convince the Destroyer to have a little fun with his enemy.”</p><p>Cross furrowed his brow bones at him. “I thought you were going to go after them yourself?”</p><p>Nightmare laughed that sweet laugh he never showed anyone but his boys. “No, Cross. I’m not going to leave you alone after what you just went through. I know you. You’ll tear yourself up inside if I do. No, I’m going to spend as much time as it takes with you to get you past the worst of it. Now, do you want chocolate scented bubbles or cilantro?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on:</p><p>Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr<br/>Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>